1. Technical Field
The present system concerns data processing supporting a multimedia service in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A Long Term Evolution (LTE) system provides a data service, and a Voice over LTE (VoLTE) system provides a voice call service based on the data service of the LTE system. The VoLTE is required to interwork with various Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) services such as Voice over WiFi (VoWiFi), which support a voice call service using WiFi as well as a voice call using the LTE. A VoLTE can be processed by a cellular modem or a communication modem and the VoWiFi can be processed by an Application Processor (AP) via a WiFi modem.
An IP security protocol (IPSec) is used to provide safe encrypted communication between two nodes in an unsecured network. The IPSec, which is a known standardized method for providing security in an IP network layer, supports two security services including Authentication Header (AH) for authenticating a data sender and Encapsulating Security Payload (ESP) supporting both sender authentication and data encryption, and provides a tunnel mode for providing a security tunnel between security gateways and a transport mode for providing a security tunnel between end hosts. It is necessary to provide seamless voice communication service by supporting IPSec but also handover from the VoLTE to the VoWiFi or handoff from the VoWiFi to the VoLTE. In addition, when the IMS service is supported, it is necessary to satisfy service quality such as requirements of voice delay and current consumption by considering the IPSec or the handover from the VoLTE to the VoWiFi.